1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and a system for continuously manufacturing a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is proposed a polarizing film bonding method that includes: providing a polarizing film formed on one side of a carrier film with a pressure-sensitive adhesive interposed therebetween; cutting the polarizing film at predetermined intervals in the feed direction, while leaving the carrier film uncut, so that a sheet piece of the polarizing film is formed (such cutting is called “half cutting); then peeling off the sheet piece from the carrier film; and bonding the pressure-sensitive adhesive, which is peeled off and therefore has an exposed surface, to a liquid crystal panel (this is called “continuous roll bonding method”) (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2009-61498).
Such a continuous roll bonding method makes it possible to reduce the number of steps, to reduce the bonding process time, and to increase the polarizing film yield. When the continuous roll bonding method is performed, a continuous roll, which is a roll of a strip-shaped film laminate including a carrier film and a polarizing film placed on the carrier film with a pressure-sensitive adhesive interposed therebetween, is plated in a specific position, and the film laminate is drawn from the continuous roll. From the view point of productivity, it is desired that long-term continuous production should be possible with a single continuous roll. To achieve this, the length of the polarizing film per continuous roll should be as long as possible.
The continuous roll bonding method is also performed using an area in which a polarizing film is drawn from a continuous roll, an area in which the polarizing film is fed (sometimes called buffer area), a liquid crystal panel feed area, and a liquid crystal display device (including the liquid crystal panel and the polarizing film bonded thereto) feed area, and these areas are placed on a continuous line.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2009-61498.